promesa final
by otaku-xan
Summary: un simple error humano te puede quitar a la persona mas amada de tu vida y eso rpovocar tu muerte en busca de el....muy trsite eso pasa por escuchar musica tristona...yaoi....


HOLA! Esta es una historia que salio después de escuchar la promesa final de mermelada boy (no me gusta), en un programa de anime y pues me inspiro para hacer esto, me dio penita...pero es como un regalo por mientras no puedo escribir jejejeje...

---------------------------------------------------------

LA PROMESA FINAL

Tantas veces me dijiste que nunca me dejarías, tantas otras lo prometiste, pero algo así nos separo, como olvidar ese día que la muerte te arrebato de mis brazos sin una muestra de compasión, un simple error humano , me convirtió en la persona mas melancólica y desdichada, si tan solo no hubieras vuelto a buscar mi bufanda, pero como no lo ibas a hacer si tu mismo me la habías regalado, ojala nunca se me hubiera quedado aquella prenda, por que así seguirías a mi lado, pero no, por tratar de mantenerme feliz tu vida perdiste y yo el sentido de mi vida.

Fue tan solo un sonido ensordecedor que me helo la sangre , que me hizo pensar lo peor, correr desesperadamente a aquella tienda a verificar que estabas bien, pero mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad, te encontrabas tirado en el piso lleno de sangre, por lo que pude enterarme tiempo después, fue que una bala se había salido de una pistola con el seguro estropeado, pero eso no evito que la bala hubiera atravesado tu corazón, fue un disparo certero que no te dejo escapatoria, te encontrabas ahí sereno como siempre y yo un mar de lagrimas, no podía creer que la vida fuera tan injusta conmigo, solo quería ser feliz a su lado, pero al parecer esa posibilidad yo no la tenia.

Me acerque incrédulo mientras las lagrimas surcaban mi rostro, estabas agonizando en mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarte, me mirabas con tus hermosos ojos que poco a poco iban perdiendo su brillo de vida...mis lagrimas resbalaban a tu rostro, enjuagando la sangre que estaba en ella, como olvidar esos minutos tan dolorosos, como olvidar...

-no me dejes por favor, no me dejes...no lo hagas, por lo que mas quieras...

-sabias...que te ves extraordinariamente...hermoso llorando

-no...Por favor...

-vaya...ahora puedo decir que la muerte te puede tomar de sorpresa...

-noo!...tú no te vas a morir, vas a vivir para seguir a mi lado...

-para que te engañas...la bala llego directo a mi corazón y estallo, es poco...lo que me queda de vida

-por que tuviste que venir por la bufanda, por que...

-por que te amo...y cada cosa tuya la amo...

-Por que...

-...no llores mas, por favor...se que me voy a morir pronto, pero quiero recordarte tal cual eres...un ángel

-si fuera...un ángel...no estarías así...

-no podemos estar lamentándonos toda la vida, por cosas así...

-te llego una bala, estas agonizando!...como quieres que no este así...

-cof...cof-la sangre salía sin parar, el desangramiento era inminente, el corazón se encontraba lleno de perdigones filtrándose la sangre, al falta de oxigeno le estaba nublando la vista, estaba perdiendo los sentidos lentamente, estaba muriendo-escúchame no me queda mucho, te prometo que siempre te esperare, siempre lo haré, sin importar cuanto tiempo me lleve yo...te...esperare...por que...te...amo-sus ultimas palabras habían sido el ultimo aliento de su vida

-noooo! No me dejes, no lo hagas, que voy a hacer sin ti...no me lo quites!

Diste tu ultimo suspiro en mis brazos, pocos minutos después investigaciones llego, me encontraba en estado de shock, contigo en mis bazos sin vida, las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos, no se que paso después de eso, ya de automáticamente después de eso recuerdo tu funeral.

La lluvia caía copiosamente en el lugar, todos lloraban tu trágica muerte, nuestros amigos se encontraban abatidos, pero no tanto como yo, no tenia ganas de vivir, nada tenia sentido.

Después me fui a vivir con mis amigos, por que temían por mi, pero que podía hacer yo con el corazón destrozado, nada me aislé prácticamente del mundo por ocho largos meses, mi vida, era mucho mas oscura de lo que es ahora, ellos no encontraban forma de animarme a seguir viviendo, yo los estaba hundiendo conmigo en este hoyo de tristeza y perdición.

Pensé que debía intentarlo por ellos, por nuestra amistad, resulto solo por tres meses, pues hace un mes ya no siento un motivo concreto para vivir, todo para mi ya es gris, nada sin ti puede volver a tener ese color, absolutamente nada.

Ellos han notado mi cambio y temen que haga algo contra mi vida, pero no deben preocuparse por ello, por que hoy será nuestro último día de sufrimiento...

Ahora me encuentro en el cementerio que te ha mantenido durante un amo lejos de mi, me encuentro sobre tu lapida, se que debes estar triste, por todo lo que estoy escribiendo, pero prefería eso que lastimar mas a mis amigos con mi tristeza.

Aun recuerdo tu promesa, como olvidarla si día tras día la recordaba, era mi oración diaria, era mi estigma, era la marca que habías dejado en mi, tu promesa así mi _"siempre te esperare, siempre lo haré, sin importar cuanto tiempo me lleve, yo te esperare, por que te amo"_

Tu promesa me hacia recordar tu muerte, la pistola que estaba con el seguro estropeado, la cual cargada y que por un movimiento cayo al piso y te disparo certeramente a tu corazón...la autopsia me rebelo que la bala entera no te hubiera mata, pero esta al haber explotado en tu interior, te destrozó mucho mas y aunque hubiera estaco en un hospital, nada hubiera podido hacer con una bala desfracmentada en tu cuerpo, tu vida igual se hubiera perdido.

Ahora me gustaría darle mis ultimas palabras a nuestros amigos, por que tengo sueño, no se por que, peor siento mucho

Sueño...saben les agradezco mucho que me hallan cuidado durante todo este año, se que he sido una carga silenciosa para ustedes, pero ya no lo seré mas, por que me voy, no se por que, pero siento que mañana habrá algo mejor, un nuevo comienzo para todos.

Disculpen todo el tiempo que los hice sufrir a ustedes y atodos los que me rodeaban, pero había perdido a la persona que mas amaba después de mis padres , no son perdidas que se puedan superar muy fácilmente, aunque creo que yo no las supere.

Hay una extraña neblina...puedo recordar perfectamente tus ojos que durante la agonía a tu muerte perdieron el brillo de la vida para convertirse en parte de algo muerto, de algo que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos si no al de los inerte.

Tengo mucho sueño, es tonto que escriba esto, pero me siento bien haciéndolo, espero que ustedes dos puedan ser felices olvidando todo el sufrimiento que les hice pasar, por favor sean felices por los cuatro.

La noche dio paso a la mañana, la cual rebelo una escalofriante escena, un joven de no mas de veinte años de cabellera color sol se encontraba acostado junto a una libreta sobre una lapida, la de Rei Kon , la cual había adquirido un nuevo nombre, el de Max Mitzuhara, creyeron que aquel joven había realizado tal profanación, pero cual seria su sorpresa al enterarse que se encontraba muerto y de hipotermia, era un hecho irreal, ya que la noche anterior había sido una de las noches mas calurosas de ese verano. pero este misterio no quedo solo ahí, el nombre que creyeron que había sido escrito recientemente era de aquel joven que se encontraba muerto, mas encima aquel nombre tenia la misma fecha que la perdona que lo antecedía Rei Kon, había sido tallado una año atrás

La noticia se extendió rápidamente y como llego se fue, el funeral del muchacho fue igual de triste que el del otro chico que yacía en el mismo lugar, la tragedia había sido olvidada por casi todos, menos por los mas cercanos de esos jóvenes, sus amigos.

-eran tan felices...pero la muerte se las arrebato tan fácilmente

-por lo que nos escribió desde el momento en que Rei había sentido el sonido de la bala, el sabia que iba a morir

-pero era inevitable, era una herida mortal, nada lo hubiera salvado, Kai

-pero lo que mas me extraño Takao fue su muerte...

-si, fue muy extraña, por que el sentía que iba a suceder y que no iba a estar mas con nosotros, por eso se despidió y nos deseo lo mejor para nuestra relación...lo único que me alegro es que fue a juntarse con la persona que jamás rompería su promesa final, Rei.

Muchos ya habían la tragedia del cementerio, peor solo dos personas la mantendrían viva en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas en memoria de sus amigos Rei y Max.

/Fin/

Tky: que triste...


End file.
